1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use in bundling cylindrical objects of short lengths, such as firewood. In the past, it has been customary to deliver firewood in loose form; that is, where it is handled a stick at a time. Typically, the firewood is stacked in racks formed by upstanding posts. Such means of transporting and handling firewood is expensive in that it requires a great deal of manual labor.
The present invention is directed towards a device permitting more expeditious handling of firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As above indicated, the most common means of handling firewood is in loose form, that is, individual sticks which are separately, and usually manually, loaded and unloaded as the wood is transported from the area where the firewood is cut to where it is used. The present invention is a means of bundling the firewood so it can be handled in the form of bundles rather than a stick at a time.
It is well known to band a plurality of items together to form a unitary item. However, to the present time, no means of bundling firewood has been developed which has achieved widespread application.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved means of bundling short lengths of cylindrical items such as firewood.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a means for bundling firewood in a manner to produce a round bundle in an expeditious way, the bundle encompassing a preselected quantity of wood which may be subsequently transported using forklift trucks and, in which the bundle is in a cylindrical form so that it may be easily rolled from one location to another.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.